


Happy at Last

by Knowmefirst



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce reminiscence about his life from before becoming the Hulk, to after the Hulk and a superhero. How in between all that he had found peace and friendship and a place to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adustyspectacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adustyspectacle/gifts).



> Hope you like it :D Another thing I do apologize in advance if I have made them OOC, and I know that was in your 'DNW' list, but I always feel that I write all my characters to much OOC without meaning too. 
> 
> Note: Not beta, sorry! Also, there is a tiny morsel of mention of the movie 'The Incredible Hulk' (2008) but not enough to actually put it as a fandom.

If there was one thing that scared Bruce more than the green guy, was kids. Not because he didn’t like them, he like them. And long time ago, he was even contemplating of getting marry with Betty and have his 3.5 kids plus the white picket fence house. However, all that change on the fateful day that he became the Hulk, but his fear now was more to do with him not being able to hold the other guy back if it got annoyed with the kids getting to close to him. When he had been in Calcutta, he been able to watch kids running down the road playing, and he sometimes wonder what his kids would have looked like.

Now he couldn’t picture himself with anyone, but that was okay. If he was honest with himself there just wasn’t anyone that he wanted to spend his life with, maybe one day but not today. For now he had science, the same thing that had transform him into what he was today. The Hulk. However, when before he had felt lonely, now for the first time he didn’t. He had made friends with the rest of the Avengers, in them he had found the friendship that he had seek after becoming the Hulk and was never able to have. For them he wasn’t just the Hulk, something to be tested on, something to trap. 

With them he was Bruce Banner not a monster, but just a man that of course if anger became the Hulk. To quote Tony ‘A mean son of bitch.’ However, they all let him know that in each of them there was some type of a monster lurking and waiting to be let loose. And wasn’t that the truth, he thought. He had seen each of their monsters as they fought in each battle, but at the end like the Hulk it became the human again. Now talking about monsters, one of them was currently in the lab with him, he looked over at Tony who was currently playing with the hologram that was on display of the newest Iron Man suit. 

He had known Tony for almost ten years, Tony had been there at the lab the first time that he had become the Hulk. Tony had been helping them to recreate the super soldier serum, he knew even if Tony didn’t said anything that the man felt guilty. It had been after all his father’s work, and for which Tony felt that he had been in part responsible of it and no matter what he said to him Bruce knew that Tony wouldn’t change his mind. So, that was something that they never tried to discuss again, as Tony had so eloquently put it ‘Let’s agree to disagree.’ And that had been the end of that. 

Bruce watch the man fiddle with it for a few more minutes, but knowing that Tony had been at it since last night and hadn’t had anything else than coffee. He decided to put a stop to it. He ask Jarvis to please cut the music, and waited for the other man to notice the silence, he smile when he notice the lost look on Tony’s face when the other turn around as if searching for something then at him. 

“Bruce-bear, what happened to the music?” Tony ask, as he stretched. 

“I ask Jarvis to turn it off, we need to eat something and you more than I.” Bruce said, walking and pushing the hologram away from Tony. 

“What? I ate, like—” 

“You ate exactly twelve hours ago, sir. With the exception, of two crackers that you found behind your coffee can, and that was five hours ago.” Jarvis said. 

Bruce wanted to laugh when he saw Tony glaring at the ceiling. 

“Bruce, I think my AI is giving me sass.” Tony said.

“Sir, I am not giving you _sass_. I’m only giving facts.” Jarvis said imperiously. 

Bruce only shook his head, and left Tony argue with his AI. He really didn’t know how Tony did it with his AI, one way or another they always became almost human in their interaction with the genius. He arrive at the main kitchen to see Steve cooking. 

“Do you need help?” Bruce said, as he started to make another pot of coffee. 

Knowing Tony, he will required a bit more to hold him until tomorrow.

“Sure, could you please cut the onions and carrots?” Steve ask, pointing to the vegetables. 

“Sure.” Bruce took out a knife and a cutting board. 

He was cutting the last carrot, when Tony walked into the kitchen, he shook his head and smile when he saw Tony go directly to the coffeemaker and serve himself a new cup of coffee. If people took the time to get to know the genius behind the false smiles, it was easy to know that Tony was a very generous guy and predictable. 

“Bruce-bear, what are we having for dinner?” Tony ask. 

Bruce only shrugged, but along he also ended up shrugging Tony as the other had been leaning over his shoulder to see what they were having for dinner. 

“We are having filet mignon top with caramelized carrots & onions and a green beans.” Steve said. 

“Eww, greens.” Tony said making a face. “Bruce, please tell him that I don’t eat greens.” 

“No I won’t Tony, because you know as well as I do. That you need to eat healthier.” Bruce said, passing the cut vegetables to Steve.

“But…but..” Tony pleaded. 

Bruce sigh, and turn fully to look at Tony, “Just do it for me, please.” 

With an exaggerated sigh, Tony nodded. Bruce smile and turn back to clean up the mess. It wasn’t long, before they were all sitting down at the table eating, and as he looked at everyone making jokes with Tony making the worst ones. He finally realize that he was happy, and that in a way he had his ‘white picket fence’ home. All he needed now was find someone to spend the rest of his life with. He look up smiling and caught Tony’s eyes.


End file.
